Love
by Lollipop456
Summary: Snow White and The Huntsman. When Snow White marries Duke Hammond for the sake of her kingdom, she never expects to find love with him. Meanwhile, Eric finds love again in the form of a female thief and Quert is finding it hard to admit his feelings for Snow's lady-in-waiting, Katherine, because of the difference in their height. HammondxSnow, EricxOC, QuertxOC.
1. Chapter 1

It was her wedding day and The Queen, Snow White, could not have been more miserable. Everything seemed perfect; she was wearing her mother's wedding gown, all friends would be in attendance, and the kingdom would at last have a king again. If only the king had been of her choosing.

Council was held the day after Snow's coronation, and it was immediately decided that Snow should not rule alone. She was strong, yes and very capable of reigning over the kingdom, but sooner or later there would be difficult decisions to make and furthermore the kingdom would need an heir eventually. Of course, Snow was more than willing to take a husband, as she had already fallen in love with a huntsman named Eric, and she thought he'd make an excellent king. Needless to say, she was heartbroken when the council refused to see Eric take the throne. He was of common birth, a man recovering from a life as a drunkard; there certainly would be no problem in producing an heir, but to have a commoner as king? It was unheard of. It was unexpected, to say the least, when Walter Hammond offered to marry the young Queen. He explained to the council, that at least it was better than marrying a complete stranger and perhaps in time they could become accustomed to one another.

Snow scoffed at the idea of becoming accustomed with Walter Hammond. He was the father of her childhood friend, William, who was now married himself. She even recalled when she was eight and Duke Hammond had to lift her up to take a peek at a bird's nest, then only later complained about his back being sore. Age aside, there was no possible way that Snow could ever truly love him. Bring him comfort when he was sad, share a quiet meal, perhaps even call him a friend, but love was not an option. Her only love was and would always be Eric.

"My lady?"

Snow turned away from the mirror and saw one of her ladies-in-waiting, Katherine, standing at the chamber door.

"Yes, Katherine?"

"It's almost time. You must go to the chapel."

As if hearing Katherine speak, the bells of the chapel began to ring loud and clear. It was only then that Snow noticed her chamber was ajar; she could still get away. She could run to the window, climb out of it, find Eric, and they could run away. But then what would become of the kingdom? Her subjects? They needed a ruler, a ruler they could trust as they did her father and mother. Duty had to come before love.

"My lady, we should leave. " Katherine said.

"Yes, you're right."

Stepping off the stool, Snow followed Katherine out of the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

When the doors of the chapel opened, Snow White knew there was no going back. All eyes were on her, and every face wore a smile. The walk down the altar seemed endless, or perhaps she was just moving too slowly. When she finally reached Walter, he held out his hand to her. His look of assurance did little to put her at ease; they were getting married and there was no feelings between them. How can he seem to be so certain that things would be well?

At the wedding feast, everyone drank, laughed, and chatted. Snow White attempted to not speak to Walter expect when he spoke to her directly, and she hardly touched her meal. To her left, the dwarf named Muir was struggling to find his fork to eat his meal, due to his blindness. Snow White grabbed his fork and placed it in Muir's hand, but when she pulled back, Muir caught her wrist in a gentle grip.

"There's tension in your hand. Are you troubled, Your Highness?" Muir asked.

Snow sighed. "Yes, I am. Muir, soon the Duke and I will be alone...In a room..."

"Have you not thought, your Highness, that His Majesty is just as nervous?"

Snow couldn't help but smile. "The man has been married once before, he's seen war and death. I'm certain he has no fear of a marriage bed. "

"It might surprise you to know that men are more anxious than eager on their wedding night. At least I can promise you this: He will not force your hand. If you wish to be left alone, then you will be."

"You sound so certain. I only know of the Duke's character from childhood and his love of William. He may be kind, but when alone with me...What if lust becomes too much for him?"

"Do not be quick to judge, your Highness."

After the wedding feast, the guests departed and Snow and Walter went to their bedchamber. Soon, it was nothing but them, a partially lit room, and a bed.

Neither one spoke as they changed into their nightclothes and climbed into bed. Snow simply waited for Walter to take advantage of her. Instead, she felt a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night." Walter whispered.

Walter blew out the candle and turned onto his side. Snow felt horribly for misjudging Walter; of course he wouldn't take advantage of her. He was a gentleman, always had been; even when she was a child, she picked up on his courtesy and kindness. When morning came, she would apologize for judging her new husband so quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

As Snow began to wake up, she turned onto her side but couldn't feel Walter beside her. Her eyes popped open and she sat up quickly. It was only when she saw her new husband standing at the chamber window that she relaxed.

"I'm sorry." Walter turned to Snow. "I felt it best if you slept longer. Yesterday must have been tiresome for you."

"Thank you for concern. Du...Walter? I'm afraid that I must apologize."

Walter approached the bed. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Yes, I have. I made a horrible judge in character. Your character. Last night, I believed that you would...It was our wedding night and..."

"I understand." Walter sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. "My lady, I don't expect love in our marriage. Though I do expect trust, and there cannot be any if there is no honesty. Yes, I thought about taking advantage of you. My body craved your flesh against mine, and I saw nothing in my mind but entering you and the only sound being our pleasurable moans. For 20 years, I've not had the chance to be with a woman in such a way...Not since the death of my wife. I will not deny that I will always have this urge, but never will I think to take you unless you wish to be taken and never will I seek out another woman, because I have the full intention of being faithful in our marriage."

It was at the end of her husband's speech that Snow's eyes welled with tears and she shook her head.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Snow."

"Please do not apologize for what you've said. Because it is you who must forgive me again..Walter, I will not be able to be loyal to you. I cannot when I love someone else so desperately."

Walter smiled gently and wiped Snow's tears away with his thumb. "You were honest with me. Remember, I only ask that our marriage be one with honesty and trust."

"You still trust me after what I've said?"

"After all you've done for our kingdom, Snow. How can I not?"

Walter stood to his feet, bowed to his waist, and then left the chamber. All Snow could do was stay frozen in shock. She had just confessed that she could never be loyal to Walter, let alone love him and he was not seemed as though she'd been given permission to continue to love Eric, and Snow couldn't find herself to believe it.

In the kingdom, Eric was not taking the news of his lover's marriage lightly. He had spent the night at the tavern, drinking until there was a couple of puddles of vomit. He woke the next morning with a sensation as though a knife was cutting open his head. So, thinking that the fresh air would do him good, he stepped outside for a walk. Although there was more stumbling than walking.

Just as he walked past the castle, he gave a scowl. It was selfish but he figured that Snow would place their love above her kingdom. He knew he was a fool for even believing such a thing.

Without paying attention, Eric collided with a stranger who was wrapped completely in a cloak, spilling the latter's basket of bread everywhere.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Eric mumbled his apology as he helped the stranger gather the bread back up. "Are you hurt?"

The stranger gave a shake of the head and then walked away quickly, with their head lowered. Eric only shrugged and continued on with his walk, only to collide with a large, gangly man with the scent of whisky on his breath.

"You promised me something, scum."

"Arthur, can't this wait?"

"Can this wait?" Arthur said through his rotting teeth. "I've been waiting two bloody weeks, Eric, for you to repay your debt."

Eric thought for a second to use his horrible hangover as an excuse, but thought better of it. He sighed and reached for the pouch of coins that he carried around, only to find that it was gone.

"Well, where's my money?"

Eric was sure he hadn't left the tavern without the pouch. Then, he realized what happened. That stranger, that scum had stolen from him. Eric wanted to be sure that the man paid, and began storming back in the direction that he came, with Arthur shouting at him.

Eric tried to get a good look at all the people he saw with hoods over their heads, but none of them seemed to know he was or tried to run away. It was just as he was rounding a corner that someone did run. The stranger. Eric shouted for him to stop, but the stranger continued running and Eric gave chase all the way to behind an inn. As the stranger caught his breath, Eric grabbed him by the arm.

"Give it back, bastard!" Eric shouted.

The stranger grunted and finally broke free of Eric's grasp, as Eric pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You must be a mad man to steal from me."

"What makes you certain that I'm a man?"

Eric arched his eyebrow as the stranger spoke in a light, femine voice. If he didn't know better, he thought that his thief was a woman.

Pulling off the hood, Eric was greeted by a shock of long, black curls and chocolate eyes.

"My name is Ramona, and I like to think that women make fine pickpockets to."


	4. Chapter 4

Eric was absolutely dumbfounded. Most women he had met amongst peasants were usually beggars, or they had resorted to other means to earn money. None were so bold as to steal from people, all except the woman that stood in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." Eric said.

"No harm done. I've had worse."

"It's only that I thought you were a man."

Ramona shrugged and leaned against the tavern's wall. "That's why I wear my cloak. I don't pay any mind if people think I'm man or woman. If you consider it, it's a good thing for pickpockets to not be seen. If no one sees your face, then the noose is away from your neck."

Erik shook his head. "Snow would not execute anyone."

Ramona turned to Eric and studied him before chuckling lightly. "I thought I knew your face. You're the Queen's lover, aren't you?"

"Not anymore. Besides, that's not important; may I please have my money back?"

Ramona sighed and took Eric's pouch out of her pocket and tossed it to the ground. "You're lucky that I pity you."

"You pity me?"

"Of course I do. Everyone in the kingdom knows well how much you love the Queen. You surely aren't very happy at this moment since she's married someone else."

Eric knelt down and picked up the pouch. "Why did you steal from me?"

"Because of your clothes."

"My clothes?"

Ramona walked up to Eric and stroked the linen of his cloak. "You're wearing fine silk, gold rings on your fingers, and polished shoes. I thought you were nobility, and I only steal from those that can afford it."

"How kind." Eric said, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Is it so wrong? You've heard of Robin Hood, haven't you? We think alike, the two of us, we see what the rich don't. We see people struggling for their daily bread, frowned upon because of the dirt on their skin. The only thing the rich aren't blind to is the sight of jewels and gold."

"Still, wasn't Robin Hood kind enough to give the money he stole to those that needed it?"

Ramona shrugged again. "I suppose that he was naive. Not able to see that all the beggars, whores, and thieves that he was generous to, were just as strong and just as capable as stealing. They probably weren't honest people, as terrible as it sounds. Why, they might have been as rich as King Richard and laughed whenever they fooled poor Robin for money."

"You hate the rich because they give nothing to the poor. You hate the poor because you think they're just as terrible as the rich."

"I hate no one, sir. I just see the world for what it is."

With those words, Ramona pulled her hood over her head and ran off. Eric couldn't have been more relieved to have his money back, and decided to count it. He then of course was surprised when he saw nothing but two silver coins, and seven others absent.

In the castle courtyard, Snow sat quietly, sketching the large tree that sat in the middle of the spacious area. The same tree that she climbed in her childhood, the same one with the nest.

"There will be another nest."

Snow looked up and saw Walter approaching her. She managed a small smile and went back to her sketch.

"You remember that day?" Snow asked.

"Of course. My back still pays the price."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Snow still felt terrible for loving Eric and not feeling anything for her husband. There had to be some way to show Walter that she was grateful that he was accepting her love for another man.

"My sketch is nearly finished. Though I believe it to be missing a detail."

"What detail?"

Snow looked up at Walter. "You."

Walter smiled and bowed in a dramatic manner. "Well then, I would be glad to be part of your masterpiece, my lady."

Snow began to laugh. For the first time since the announcement of betrothal, Snow was actually laughing


	5. Chapter 5

Quert, the son of Muir, stood on top of a hill; pacing back and forth, and forth and back. His hands trembled as he held a bouquet of flowers.

"Just go up to her, you fool. Hand her the flowers and then be done with it. It's not as though it's a ring. She won't think much of it. Just a good friend with a gift, nothing more. What if she does figure it out? I can't tell her my feelings! She'll laugh, she'll call me names, it would be humil-"

"Sir Quert!"

Quert stopped his pacing and saw Katherine coming towards him. Like a frightened animal, he searched for a hiding place, but found none. When Katherine finally reached him, he looked up at her.

"Good evening, my lady."

"Good evening, sir. Her Highness has requested an audience with you."

"Has she? Oh well, I'd best go to her then."

As Quert started to make his way down the hill, Katherine's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Pardon my question, sir, but are those flowers for Her Highness?"

Quert looked quickly at the flowers and then back at Katherine. "Oh these? N-No, they aren't. I-I recall you saying that you loved violets and daisies, and so I picked some for you. That is, because I knew you liked them. No other reason for it, of course."

He handed the bouquet to her, and she held them to her nose and took a sniff. Sighing deeply, she gave him a smile.

"They're very beautiful, sir, I thank you."

He looked down at his feet, his cheeks turning a dark red. Suddenly, she looked up and gasped in surprise.

"It's him! It's Edmund!"

Quert looked in Katherine's direction and saw a young man riding up to the castle gates on his horse. A very _tall _young man, that is. As he dismounted, Katherine raced down the hill to greet him. He swept her up in his arms and spun her around in circles.

"A suitor. A normal suitor." Quert said quietly.

Later in the evening, Snow was asleep in bed when a dream woke her. She turned onto her side and saw that Walter was not in bed with her. For a second, she began to panic; he was not one to get up in the middle of the night, or so she thought. She sat up quickly and called out for him.

"I'm here, Snow." Walter said.

Snow looked into a dark corner of the room and saw Walter slumped in a chair, deep in thought with his eyes on a piece of paper.

"Is that the letter that came at dinner?" She asked.

He nodded and sighed. "Yes, it is."

"You never told me its contents. Has something happened?"

"Nothing of concern."

Snow climbed out of bed. "Walter, you've never seemed so worried. If there's something wrong then-"

"It's nothing of concern!" Walter shouted, causing Snow to draw back.

Walter sighed and took another look at the letter:

_This message will be brief, your Majesty. The alliance that your wife's father had formed with our kingdom is coming undone. The former King I trusted to do what was necessary for his kingdom. Prove that I can trust you. You who fled when your kingdom needed you most. I ask you do this: Bed your wife and concieve an heir. Prove that you're willing to give your kingdom another ruler_

Walter sighed and stood to his feet. Snow relaxed as he kissed her forehead and then tossed the letter into the fire.

"I apologize for my shouting. Let's return to bed."

Snow looked towards the fireplace as the letter coiled up and disintegrated. She shrugged it off; if Walter said it was not important, then it wasn't.


End file.
